


A Good End

by afteriwake



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Driving, Gen, Last Day On Earth, Male Friendship, Missing Adam, Missing Persons, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: This time, they had less than a day's notice before the world was to end...





	A Good End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, before the current miniseries came out, for the **apocalyptothon** challenge at Livejournal. It was written for **kindkit** , who asked for a Good Omens bookverse fic with the request " _Crowley and Aziraphale are my darlings, so I'd prefer a story focused on them rather than the other characters. Please don't call Aziraphale "Zira" or "Azi" or any other nickname. And as always, no BDSM, non-con, or MPREG._ "

It is said that the Devil and his minions are impetuous creatures, prone to rash thoughts and even rasher actions. This is not always the case; Crowley was a patient sort of minion. It has also been said that angels have an almost otherworldly amount of patience, but at the moment, Aziraphale had none.

"I _distinctly_ remember you saying Armageddon only happens once, Crowley. And then it didn't, the one we'd all planned on. So what do you call this?"

"Armageddon," Crowley said calmly.

Aziraphale stopped his tirade short. "Right. Armageddon."

Crowley sighed. It was rather unusual for Aziraphale to get worked up over anything other than his precious books, but he was working himself into a tizzy over the news that Adam, the Antichrist himself, had decided the denizens of the world could simply sod off. He'd had his heart broken, and when he was feeling pain...well, it just so happened that every human's heart hurt along with him. He wanted the entire world to feel the pain he felt.

And then, he disappeared. Poof. No trace of Adam at all. This did not bode well for the humans, the animals or the Earth itself; if he had died, that would have been one thing, but simply disappearing? Quite another. Threw everything out of balance, really, and balance was essential for the continued existence of...well, everyone.

Last time, the world was supposed to end on a Saturday, just before dinner.

This time, Crowley and Aziraphale only had a days notice. Or, rather, twenty-three hours and twenty-three minutes notice. Without the Antichrist around (whether he wanted to _be_ the Antichrist or not was a moot point, because he was...it was all genetic), the world was going to end. It was as simple as that.

"What is it you've always wanted to do, Crowley?" Aziraphale. "Something you wanted to do before the world ended?"

"Be...one of them. You?"

"Drive a very fast car."

The two men were at the bench which overlooked the water, the same bench they'd spent so much time on. Crowley looked out at the water, Aziraphale tossed bits of torn up bread to the birds. It all seemed so _normal_ and yet here they were, talking about the end of the world.

"You realize, you have a better chance of fulfilling your dearest wish than I do."

Aziraphale blinked. "Why, I do believe you're right."

Crowley pulled the keys from his pocket. "I would tell you not to scratch it, but it doesn't really matter right now, does it?"

"No, I suppose not." Crowley tossed the keys and Aziraphale caught them easily. He stood and headed towards the parking lot, then realized Crowley was not following. "Aren't you coming?" he asked as he turned around.

"I may not get to be one of them, Aziraphale, but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend the last bit of existence screaming bloody murder while you drive." He smiled over at Aziraphale, though, to show he was only teasing. If the world really was going to end, Crowley supposed it was all right to allow that they were, indeed, friends. And friends teased each other.

"What should I do if someone tries to contact you?"

"Ignore them, reply...doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Aziraphale nodded. "Should I send your car off the edge of a cliff or something? Give it a rousing send-off?"

Crowley shook his head. "Thanks all the same, but when the instant of the end arrives, I'd like to be in my car facing it head-on."

Aziraphale held the keys for a moment, then sighed and sat back down next to Crowley. "It is really no fun to drive a fast car, is it?"

It was, but the mournful look on Aziraphale's face told Crowley that he didn't want to hear the truth. "No, Aziraphale, it's not."

"Then I won't be missing much?"

"No, you won't."

"I'll just sit here with you, then."

The two men, if you called them men only because they _looked_ like men though they really weren't, sat and looked at the water in companionable silence for a few more moments. Crowley turned first and spoke first as well. "We've had some good times."

"Yes, we have."

"Whoever would have thought an angel and one of the Devil's minions would become friends?"

"Neither your boss or mine, that's for sure."

"Wonder where Adam went?"

"Are you asking me if I wonder, or are you posing a question you don't expect me to answer?"

"Both, I suppose."

"I think he willed himself out of existence," Aziraphale said thoughtfully. "He appeared awfully heartbroken when we looked in on him last, and that state is dangerous enough in normal people, but in the Antichrist..."

"I wonder, and this time I actually _am_ wondering, what the people of this planet would do if they knew their existence was being erased because one single person has gone missing?"

"If he's really missing, I hope he doesn't expect to come back here and find things as they were."

"Yes, I agree."

"Maybe his father took him?" Aziraphale said hopefully, but his face fell as Crowley shook his head.

"Let's face it, this is really the end."

"Sad, isn't it?"

"It is."

The two men looked at each other for a long moment. "Would you like company when you face the end of the world head on?" Aziraphale asked.

"Why, yes, I think I would."

Aziraphale tossed Crowley his keys back. "May I at least sit in the driver's seat?"

Crowley grinned. If you had asked him when he found out the world was ending if he would smile at all before the end of the day, he'd have told you he wouldn't, and he would have lied, which is rather second nature for a demon. But he didn't feel like being a liar today.

"Yes, Aziraphale, you may sit in the driver's seat. If it will make your last moments on Earth that much better."

"It will. And...maybe I could drive? Just a little?"

Now Crowley's grin turned into a smile, and he let out a laugh. "All right."

This was not a particularly bad way to end his existence, Crowley realized as he and Aziraphale headed towards his beloved car. No, it was not a bad way to go at all...


End file.
